the_speedy_diverfandomcom-20200214-history
March 2019
#680: So Much From The Gamestop Dumpster!!! Found Spiderman * a box for Dualshock 4 controller (Crystal) display only * a box for RIG 400 Pro wired headset empty * a Spider-Man standee * a box for Treasure X empty Bag #1 * a GameStop display shelf * a Kinect mount clip * a Minnie Mouse headband * a Happy Meal Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Spider-Ham toy * GameStop gift cards ×2 an unspotted one Bag #2 * an ad sticker for Piggy phone stand * Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (PS4) case * Madden NFL 09 All-Play (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a Wii U charger * stacks of Avengers sticker packs * a Game of Thrones tag * a bunch of GameStop gift cards * a GameStop trade credit card #681: FAN LEFT ME A NOTE IN THE DUMPSTER! Bag #1 * Spider-Man (PS4) magnets ×2 * a stack of Pokémon bonus code cards expired * a Wii Remote cover * a pair of Husky gloves Bag #2 * Spider-Man (PS4) magnet * a box for Assassin's Creed chrome mug empty * a Wii Wheel * a PlayStation Plus bonus code expired * a GameStop trade credit card because of the spillage * a Xbox 360 Controller battery pack #682: FOUND Call Of Duty BLACK OPS 3!!! New Gen Console Game Bag #1 * Ninety-Nine Nights (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * Dark Souls (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * a PS4 "Experience Extraordinary Entertainment" pamphlet bonus code * a Spider-Man poster and ripped * GameStop gift cards ×2 unkept as they were soaking wet Bag #2 * a Box for PS4 Pro (1TB) (Red Dead Redemption II bundle) empty * a Zumba Fitness bandee * the sleeve and manual for Where the Wilds Things Are (Wii) * a box for Dualshock 4 controller empty * GameStop gift cards ×3 * Call of Duty: Black Ops III (PS4) disc case * Avatar: The Last Airbender - Into the Inferno (Wii) disc case * a manual for Wii Party (Wii) #683: GAMESTOP EMPLOYEES LEFT ALL OF THIS in the DUMPSTER!! * a box for Astro A40 Xbox headset + Mixamp M80 adapter empty * a box for Wii U Deluxe Set (32GB) (Nintendo Land bundle) empty Bag * a stack of Kingdom Hearts III cloth posters ×10 * a Xbox 360 controller * Star Wars-themed glasses ×3 * Mighty No. 9 (Wii U) disc [in a destroyed ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (Wii U) case]' * NBA 2K15 (Xbox One) disc 'case' * GT Pro Series (Wii) 'disc and manual' #684: You Will NEVER Guess What's Inside... What Can It Be?!? '''Bag #1' * a steelbook for Perfect Dark Zero (Xbox 360) [w/ disc for ''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2 (Xbox 360) and manual]' * a replica of Android robot * a LEGO figure piece * a tiny box saying 'Oh What Fun!' (probably a gift card container) * a GameStop gift card '''Bag #2' * a PlayStation Plus membership (12mo) code card * a box for Prismatic Afterglow Xbox One wired controller controller - w/o cable * a Nike winter hat * Halo 3 (Xbox 360) (Game Disc) case #685: You Have To Be Kidding Me!! This is SUPER RARE to Find Bag #1 * a box for Dualshock 4 controller (Magma Red) display only Bag #2 * Grand Theft Auto V (PS4) [covered by a ''Call of Duty: World War II - Pro Edition (PS4)' 'exterior sleeve] disc - w/ manual' * price displays ×2 * a "jewel" CD case * Brunswick Zone: Cosmic Bowling (Wii) 'disc - w/ manual' * a manual for Cabela's Big Game Hunter 2010 (Wii) * a box of Eggo (Stranger Things Limited Edition w/ t-shirt) 'empty' * a sleeve for Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (Xbox 360) * Ride 2 - Day One Edition (PS4) 'disc - w/ bonus code' * AMF Bowling Pinbusters! (Wii) 'disc - w/ manual' * a sleeve for State of Decay - Year-One Survival Edition * a Fantastic Beasts lanyard * Hey! Pikmin (Demo Kiosk cart) (3DS) #686: BEST!!! JACKPOT!! '''Bag #1' * PDP wired controllers for Xbox One ×2 (Camo Black - Camo White) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Xbox 360) disc, manual, and physical map * Fighters Uncaged (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Tom Clancy's EndWar (Xbox 360) disc, manual, ad papers, and Quick Guide * GameStop gift cards ×3 * Wii Music (Wii) disc and manual * Resistance: Fall of Man (Greatest Hits) (PS3) disc and manual * Tony Hawk Ride (PS3) disc case * FIFA Soccer 10 (PS3) disc and code paper * The Beatles: Rock Band (PS3) disc, manual, and ad paper * Killzone 3 (PS3) disc, manual, and bonus code * a Visa gift card Bag #2 * GameStop gift cards ×3 * a Visa gift card * a Wii U charging dock * a Call of Duty: Endowment slap bracelet #687: Most DISGUSTING BAG Ive Ever Seen * a promo poster for Spyro Reignited Trilogy Bag #1 (Ewwwww!) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * an exterior sleeve for Thief (PS4) * Toy Story 3 (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a UAG phone case * a Xbox Live Gold membership (12mo / $60) code card * a Xbox Game Pass membership (6mo /$60) code card * GameStop gift cards ×2 unkept because of the high spillage Bag #2 * Red Dead Redemption II - Ultimate Edition (Xbox One) box * Titanfall 2 (PS4) case #688: AWESOME Video Game DISPLAY!! * a cardboard display w/ Pokémon and Super Mario artworks Bag * a Wii stand * a Tetris-themed cup * copies of Game Informer issue #310 (February 2019) ×4 * a figure of Tyrande (Warcraft) #689: SUPER MEGA HAUL!!! * a box for Turtle Beach Stealth 350VR wired headset empty Box * Infamous 2 (PS3) [w/ disc (actually from the Collection) and manual] * a Hip Gear GameCube controller * an Afterglow Xbox One controller * a C8P (aka "shotgun") plug * Rage - Anarchy Edition (PS3) disc and manual * a box for Xbox One wireless controller (Ocean Shadow) empty * Rock Band (Xbox 360) ×4 w/ disc and manual * Rock Band (PS3) disc and manual * Batman: Arkham Asylum (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Madden NFL 12 (Xbox 360) disc, manual, and bonus code * Skylanders: Swap Force (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual Bag * a sleeve for Maximum Racing: GP Classic Racing (Wii) * a Call of Duty: World War II multiplayer strategy guide * LOTS of Xbox gift cards ($50 / $100) for display only * The Evil Within (Xbox One) disc - w/ manual, ad paper, and bonus code * a GameStop gift card #690: 2 NEW-GEN Console Games Found * a box for Plantronics RIG 100HX/HS wired headset empty Bag #1 * F.E.A.R 3 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual and ad paper * TrackMania Turbo (DS) cart and manual * pink chains, part of the Pikmi Pops toys ×2 * a Nyko Xbox 360 battery pack Bag #2 * a box for Kingdom Hearts III vinyl figure empty * an Assassin's Creed themed mug handle is broken * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Day Zero Edition (Xbox One) disc, manual, and Xbox Live Gold code * Star Wars Battlefront (Xbox One) disc, manual, and Xbox Live Gold code * a Xbox 360 second disc tray * GameStop gift cards ×7 unkept because of the sticky stuff on it #691: CRAZY Good Finds - What Did I Find * a Bematech customer pole display * a piece of a kiosk (?) Bag * a Prima Games strategy guide for Fallout 76 eGuide code * a POP! stacks container * a HyperX wired headset wire is cut * a Five Nights at Freddy's lanyard * a sleeve for Scooby-Doo! First Frights (Wii) * Tom Clancy's The Division (Xbox One) case * a sleeve for Touhou Kobuto V: Burst Battle (PS4) * a GameStop gift card 3 missed ones * Visa gift cards ×2 :-| * a GameStop trade credit card :-| * a compass #692: Wallets in The TRASH!!! What's inside them?!? Bag #1 * a Wii remote cover * a Destiny 2: Forsaken lanyard broken * a Kingdom Hearts Union χ lanyard broken Bag #2 * a Mortal Kombat Katalog (MK9 manual) * a paper hanger * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (PS2) disc case* * Asphalt 3D (3DS) cart - w/ manual * a pair of pixelated shutter shade glasses * FIFA 15 (PS3) disc - w/ ad paper * Star Wars Battlefront II (PS2) disc case* * an Avengers-themed kids wallet empty * GameStop gift cards ×5 * a Game of Thrones tag * a Redbox case * a Star Wars-themed wallet empty *: a dummy PS4 case was kept to keep them. #693: Surprise Guest Appearance by The One and Only... * a promo box for Crackdown 3 empty Bag #1 * a bunch of alphabet cardboards (themed after Fallout 76, hence they spell 'RECLAMATION DAY') Bag #2 * Call of Duty: Black Ops II (PS3) disc and manual * a promo piece for Crackdown 3 * Wii Play (Wii) disc and manual * a bunch of gift cards * a GameStop trade credit card Bag #3 * Driveclub VR (PS4VR) [covered by a ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 (PS4) exterior sleeve] case' * an iEssentials Micro USB Wall Charger * a Diablo III - Barbarian figure * GameStop gift cards ×2 #694: GREAT SCORE '''Bag #1' * NBA 2K14 (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * the sleeve and manual for Apache: Air Assault (PS3) * a box for Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Limited Edition Jackal Battle Opener empty * Fallout 76 stickers sets * Dark Souls III - The Fire Fades Edition (PS4) case * GameStop gift cards ×3 * a plane-shaped toy whistle * a GameStop trade credit card * a RWBY tag Bag #2 * Watch Dogs (Xbox One) disc case * Spider-Man (PS4) magnets ×3 * another (plain) magnet (?) * Kinect Adventures! (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Amazing Adventures: The Forgotten Ruins (DS) cart and manual * a VISA gift card #695: MEGA JACKPOT!!! Bag #1 * Fighters Uncaged (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Wii Fit (Wii) ×3 w/ disc and manual * a box for PDP wired controller (Crimson Red) controller - w/o cable * Red Steel (Wii) disc and manual * Shaun White Snowboarding: Road Trip (Wii) [w/ disc for ''Shaun White Snowboarding: World Stage (Wii)'' and manual] * High School Musical: Sing It! (Wii) ×3 w/ disc - one w/o manual * Balls of Fury (Wii) disc and manual * WordJong Party (Wii) disc and manual * a Xbox 360 Kinect cable - w/o wall plug * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (PS3) disc case * GameStop gift cards ×3 Bag #2 * a stack of sleeves for Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (Switch) #696: REAL GOLD!!! * a box for Turtle Beach Stealth 300 (PS4) wired headset empty Bag #1 * Halo 4 (Xbox 360) both discs - w/o manual * Split/Second (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual and Red Dead Redemption bonus code * a GameStop gift card Bag #2 * "Jewel" CD cases ×2 * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (DS) cart - w/ manual * a poster of Call of Duty: Black Ops 4's Blackout map * Call of Duty: Ghosts (Xbox 360) both discs, Season Pass, and Xbox Live Gold codes * a box for Dualshock 4 controller empty * DS games w/o the plastic shells ×3 later* discovered to be: ** Littlest Pet Shop 3: Biggest Stars - Pink Team ** Lalaloopsy ** Squinkies 2: Adventure Mall Surprize! * Defiance (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual and postcards * a GameStop trade credit card * a gift card *: on another video, published on 4.20 #697: THERE ARE SO MANY!!! Bag #1 * a bunch of Hallmark Christmas tree ornaments: ** Deadpool - Deadpool ×5 ** Avengers - Black Panther ×2 ** Super Mario - Mario ×4 ** Minecraft - Creeper ×2 * a bunch of Xbox One ad sleeves for: ** Monster Energy Supercross 2: The Official Videogame ** Darksiders III ** Anthem ** Assassin's Creed Odyssey ** Fortnite ** Spyro: Reignited Trilogy ** Tales of Vesperia - Definitive Edition ** Just Cause 4 - Day One Edition ** Hitman 2 (PS4/Xbox One) * gift cards ×3 Bag #2 * The Smurfs 2 (DS) cart - w/ manual * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Republic Heroes (DS) cart - w/ manual * a lot of GameStop Pro membership card for display only * a GameStop trade credit card * a couple of stacks of Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon cards expired * Civilization Revolution (DS) cart - w/ manual * a lot of GameStop PowerUp Rewards card for display only #698: HUGE BEST MEGA DUMPSTER DIVE!!! * a box for Turtle Beach Stealth 300 (Xbox One) wired headset empty * a box for HyperX Cloud Stinger Core (PS4) wired headset empty Bag #1 * a box for PDP Stealth wired controller (Ghost White) controller - w/o cable * a 60GB Xbox 360 hard drive * Fallout: New Vegas - Ultimate Edition (Platinum Hits) (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual * Rock Band (Xbox 360) ×2 w/ disc and manual * The Biggest Loser (Wii) disc and manual * Championship Paintball 2009 (Wii) disc and manual * Skylanders Giants (Wii) disc and manual Bag #2 * Destiny (Xbox One) disc case * Madden NFL 07 (Xbox 360) disc a dummy Xbox 360 case * a Kingdom Hearts III themed hanger #699: OVER $1000 DOLLARS WORTH IN THE GARBAGE... * a box for Nintendo 2DS XL empty * LOTS of strategy guides, for: ** Harvest Moon: Light of Hope ×3 ** Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands ×2 ** Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon (Pokédex) ** Mega Man 11 ×2 ** Fallout 4: Game of the Year Edition ×3 ** Destiny 2 ** Call of Duty: World War II ** Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare ** Assassin's Creed: Origins ×2 ** Shadow of the Tomb Raider ×2 ** Fallout 76 ×4 ** Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon ** Destiny (?) ** Super Mario Odyssey ** Darksiders III ×2 Bag * a box for Nintendo Switch Joy-Con L/R (Red/Blue) empty * a strategy guide for Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (Switch) * Justice League Heroes (DS) case * Pokémon White Version (DS) cart - w/ manual * Call of Duty: Black Ops III (PS4) case broken * a GameStop gift card * a PS4 instruction booklet #700: This is so AWESOME!!! You won't BELIEVE what i just Found... * a white Toshiba monitor working Bag * a promo box for Rage 2 - Collector's Edition ripped * ad posters for new Nintendo 2DS XL ×3' little, one big' * an EXIT sign * Mario Party 8 (Wii) case * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii) disc - w/ manual and 25th anniversary paper * .hack//G.U. Last Recode (PS4) case * LEGO The Incredibles (Xbox One) disc - w/ LEGO Juniors promo * an ad poster for Apex Legends * Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux (3DS) cart - w/ manual * Yoshi Touch & Go (DS) cart - w/ manual * an ad poster for Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (PS4) * a gift card * a bunch of Xbox One $50 gift cards for display only #701: SO MANY GAMES!!! * a box for a Xbox controller (Grey/Green) empty * a box for PS4 Gold wireless headset ripped headset - w/ AUX cable Bag #1 * Fighters Uncaged (Xbox 360) ×2 w/ disc and manual * Dark Sector (Xbox 360) disc case * Madden NFL 08 (PS3) disc - w/o manual * Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (PS1) disc a dummy PS3 case * NBA 2K10 (PS3) disc a dummy PS3 case * MLB 07: The Show (PS3) ×2 w/ disc and manual * Killzone 3 (PS3) disc a dummy PS3 case * Samba de Amigo (Wii) disc a dummy Wii case * High School Musical: Sing It! (Wii) disc and manual Bag #2 * NBA 2K15 (Xbox One) disc and manual * a 20GB Xbox 360 hard drive * a bunch of gift cards #702: Is This Part Of a PS4 KIOSK?!? Bag #1 * Part of a PS4 Kiosk assemble manual * a cable (?) * a poster tube Bag #2 * a box for The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild: Explorers Edition (Switch) empty * Gudetama the lazy eggs ×2 * an ad for Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag * a sleeve for Watch Dogs (Xbox One)